It is called, love
by codename710
Summary: I... never experience this before... What's this feeling?   One-shot story. Minato x Minako. Please, R & R!


**Disclaimer: I do not own Persona 3 at all**

Minato was at the rooftop again. This was the seventh time he went up there again for the past two weeks. He didn't have anywhere else to go. It's the only place that offered privacy really often, and right now, he wanted to be alone. He did not want anybody to disturb him.

The blue-haired boy stared at the view with his empty eyes. His mind was somewhere else: buried deep inside his heart, trying to solve one big question that had been lingering in his mind for the past weeks.

"What's_ wrong with me?"_  
It's only one simple question, he thought to himself. Yet he still could not find the answer.

In anger, He gripped the metal fences very hard and banged his head towards it. He wanted to scream if he could. He was angry towards himself, ashamed of himself. He should be the one that understand himself the most. So, why couldn't he solve it?

"Minato-kun, what are you doing here?" A sudden voice from behind snapped him out of his thought.

Surprised, he turned around his head to see his red – haired friend, Minako. In the instant his blue eyes meet her ruby eyes, Minato's face turn red. "_Not again!"_ He thought as he quickly turned back, trying to hide his face from her. It may only be for a glimpse, but he met her face long enough to notice something about her;

She looked really worried.

Why was she worried? Was it about him? Hopefully it was not. He did not want anybody know about the problem he was currently facing. Then, he suddenly remember about the question that Minako asked him.

" Umm.. I'm.. just enjoying the view.. w..why do you ask?" He quickly responded, trying to speak in his usual cool-tone to erase Minako's suspicion. However, it did not seem to affect the girl. Instead, as he took a peek on her, he realized he only made her more and more concerned.

" H...hey, what's with that face? T..there's nothing to be worried about..I'm just... fine." He paused for a while before he managed to get the last word out of his mouth. He was never a good liar, and the word 'fine' did not suite him right now.

Again, he failed to make her change her mind about him

" Minato-kun, are you... alright? " She tried to ask him again. Her friend's tough- headedness started to get into her nerves. Her eyes stared at him sharply and intently

" I've told you! I'm alrig-" Before he could finished his defense, Minako cut in.

" You cannot be! Why must you always be this persistent?" Don't you know how your expression on your face was? You always looked sad and suffered. Don't you know that!" Her exclamation shocked him. He never saw her this angry before.

Minako paused for a while to catch a breath," You also acted really strange for the past two weeks, You always skipped club activity, you never come to student council meeting, you always reject anyone that wanted to hang out with you, and you always go back to your room as soon as you arrived at the dorm without speaking a word ot two to us. How can you say you are 'okay' when you are like that ! And..and.. more importantly.." She stopped again, this time , it was not just to take breath, she seemed hesitant. Her tone was now a mix of anger and sadness. " Why.. do you kept on avoiding me?" She almost cried as she said that. It seemed so painful for her to remember that. "So... please... tell me Minato-kun... what happened to you? What can I do to help you? "

Minato could not say a word. He noticed something else about her last sentence: her tone was no longer that of an anger, it was pleading. The feeling of guilt filled his once sad and confused heart. He never wanted anyone to know about his own problem. But, he also did not want anyone to be upset because of him, especially... her.

For the next few minutes, none of them say anything. A long pause filled the empty rooftop..

The girl finally sighed and turned around, thinking that she wouldn't get anything from him.

"I am... sorry.." His voice made her turned towards him again. Face deep red, He continued to stare at the sky, hesitated to see her in the face. "It's not ... that I hate you... It's just that... I don't want anybody to get involved in this... I want to solve this by myself..."

"But... it's been too long already..." She said to him. " You obviously need help! "

Minato sighed in defeat and paused for a moment. He then hung his head and said " It happened about two weeks ago. I did not know since when I feel it. It's something that I have never felt before." He stopped for a while to take some breath. Then, he continues, his face was deep red." I don't know why, I became very happy if I met you or if I hang out with you. Every day, what I wanted is to meet you, to be with you alone... and... there is this pain and sadness.. when I don't get to see you.. When you are angry with me .. and... whenever I see you... with another guy."

He suddenly stopped. His hands grasped his shirt, as if the pain hit him again. His breath became heavier,"At that moment... I always think.. Why... can't that guy... be me?" Minato's hand began to tremble as he remembered those feeling that have troubled him. " Also, I was never again, able to act like I how I used to.. when you came near me... I could not think straight..my mind could not work properly.. I couldn't.. ARRGHH!Damn it!"

The boy could not stand it anylonger. Remembering everything only made him more and more nailed deeper into the pain. His scream was full of agony, it was like he wished somebody to kill him immediately to free him from his torment.

Then, somebody answered his call, but not contrary to his wish.

He could sense hands reaching out to him from the back and hug him. The hands were small and soft, yet he could feel a warmth feeling radiating from it and calm him down.

" Do you really mean it, Minato-kun?" Minako spoke to him, which made him realize that the hands were hers. Minato did not realize it, but she was blushing after his words. She was smiling.

" Huh?"

" All the things that you say, about your feeling and all that.. You're not lying aren't you?"

" N..no.. why should I lie to you?" Minato answered her in confusement.

" Minato - kun.. I..." She paused, mustering her courage, before she finally continued," I.. also had that feeling that you have... for you..."

Upon hearing that, He immediately freed himself from her hands and turned to see her. He wanted to as her what this feeling mean, only to find his mouth being shut by her hands.

Minako shook her head and said," Please... Don't say anything anymore."

With that, she leaned her head closer towards him and...

she kissed him...

" Do you know Minato-kun ? That feeling that you and I have... It is called, _'Love'_ "

* * *

**Author's note**: Thank you everyone who are willing to read this not-good-at-all writing. I know it is not good and I'll edit it again as soon as possible if I have time

I came up with this idea after I read Holy Leonhart's story: .net/s/6180467/1/

The title of the story is Wing of dreams and it is a really touching story... Please go and read it !

I actually never play P3P. So I do not know the differences in storyline between Minato and Minato and also I don't know any of her social link. I actually notice that this story is similar to Akihiko's level 9 when he's about to confess his feeling to her. When I knew this, I was surprised that my idea is similar to the story. However, I came up with the idea before I watched the event. So.. I hope you guys don't complain about this

I don't know why, but what is come to my mind when I saw the female protagonist is: She is perfect for Minato. So, I really want to write a story about the two of them. I'm also planning to write a long story that involves both of them.

Thank you, please R & R! If you don't mind, of course


End file.
